


Take My Hand Through The Flames

by kissesfromkrug



Series: NHL Death Fics [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "There's over seven billion people on Earth and you're freaking out about one? Are you serious?""You killed him!""It's one person!""One person is still murder!""Oh, stop overreacting, it's not like I'm gonna do this every Thursday."





	Take My Hand Through The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Not really sure what to rate this...
> 
> Title taken shamelessly from "Sucker For Pain" from the movie Suicide Squad. No shame.

"Ah shit," Mitch grimaces, pulling his hands back from the limp body. "Dammit,  _ow_ —" He staggers to his feet and puts a hand to his side, two fingers pressing on what will be a nasty bruise come tomorrow. He hisses in pain, trying to regulate his breathing as he finally recognizes his current position.

"Mitch?" Auston calls, and his footsteps echo as he enters the main area of the high-ceilinged warehouse. "Mitch, what did you do?" He's using that voice again, the one that should be strictly reserved for elementary schoolers and young children, the one Mitch hates when it's directed towards him.

"Not much, just got a new bruise," he answers, trying not to touch his injury.

"Is that—don't tell me that's—"

"Okay, I didn't meant to do it, I just got excited—" Mitch tries to explain as Auston sprints over.

" _Excited_? You do this when you're excited?" Auston exclaims in disbelief, kneeling beside the awkwardly positioned body. He puts two fingers to the neck and feels nothing. "You didn't—"

"I'm sorry, it just kinda happened!"

"Things like this don't just  _happen_ , Mitch! You mean to tell me this is your fault?"

"Not entirely, no, he ambushed me—what was I supposed to do, just  _let_ him stab me?"

"You could've knocked him out, you didn't have to  _kill_ him!" Mitch winces apologetically, shrugging his shoulders and moving to shove his hands in his pockets. He immediately pulls them back and stares at the blood soaking them.

"Oops..."

"Mitch, I swear to god," Auston sighs, still kneeling on the ground. "You're going to have to tell someone about this guy, you know."

"What? No, I can't do _that_ ," Mitch says as if it were obvious. "I can't just go up to someone and be like, 'Hi I'm Mitch and I accidentally killed a man today, how's it going with you?' No, that's not how it works."

"That's—that's  _not_ what I meant."

"I'm not gonna tell the police either, if that's what you mean," Mitch adds as an afterthought. "Just in case you were thinking that."

"Marns, I—"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to  _kill_ him, I thought I'd just send him into a coma for a little bit and—"

"Mitch!" Auston interrupts, eyes wide as he stands back up to his full height.

"What? I'm telling you what happened!" Auston bites his lip and crosses his arms, gaze locked on the neck of the dead man. "I was just walking around and he kinda ambushed me from behind and was like, 'You shouldn't be here, get out while you still can, blah blah blah,' so I kinda...I took out my knife and stabbed him in the gut and when he let go I just...stabbed him a couple more times just to be safe."

"'Just to be safe'," Auston repeats to himself in disbelief.

"Yeah, just so he wouldn't get up again, and I squeezed his neck a little bit—"

"It's twisted around like an owl's, Mitch, do you seriously think I believe you just 'squeezed his neck a little bit'?"

"I mean, it's not what it looks like," Mitch tries, "I didn't come here expecting to kill someone."

"But you did."

"I mean, it could've been worse, right?"

"Worse how?"

"It was only one dude, so, like—"

"Mitch, it's still murder no matter how many people are dead!" Auston exclaims, grabbing Mitch's shoulders and shaking him. "The only thing worse would be if you died too!"

"Exactly—I didn't die, so we're good," Mitch half-smiles, putting his hands on the crook of Auston's arms. Auston cringes and pulls back, but the bloody handprints are already imprinted into his gray sweatshirt.

"We're good? Fucking  _good_?!"

"Yeah. One death out of three people. Good ratio."

"That's an awful ratio."

"Come on, Aus, there's over seven billion people on Earth and you're freaking out about _one_? Are you serious?"

"You _killed_ him!" Auston shoots back.

"It's _one_ _person_!"

"One person is still murder, Mitch, we went over this!"

"Oh, stop overreacting, it's not like I'm gonna do this _every_ Thursday."

"But you did it this Thursday," Auston says, now standing a careful six feet from Mitch.

"Accident," Mitch enunciates carefully, as if Auston doesn't understand. "It was an accident, and it won't happen again."

"This is why people go to jail for murder, Mitch, 'cause they say, 'sorry, it won't happen again', and then it does like eight more times and that's how we get serial killers." Auston can't believe he's having this conversation right now.

"I promise," Mitch says with a smile. There's a thump from the corner, and Auston whirls around to see a black-masked figure sprinting towards him, dagger in hand. Auston's eyes go wide, but Mitch casually pulls the knife from the body and expertly throws it at their attacker. He falls dead at Auston's feet, blade perfectly piercing his heart.  _Well,_ that _promise didn't last too long_ , Mitch thinks to himself.  _Whoops._

" _Mitch_!"

"Okay, okay, two people might be a problem," Mitch admits. 

"'Might be a problem'," Auston mutters to himself, grabbing Mitch's sleeve and dragging him out of the warehouse before he causes any more damage. "Might!"

"I still didn't get a 'thank you' for saving your life," he says, looking up at Auston, who huffs.

"You're lucky I love you, Marner."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask what prompted this. I can't answer that question.


End file.
